


Sæglópur

by A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice



Category: BnHA, Boko No Hero Anime, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bakugou x Reader, F/M, Fluff, katsuki x reader - Freeform, sfw, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice/pseuds/A_SmallSmidgen_0f_Spice
Summary: Fantasy Bakugou has had his cherry eyes on you for a while, but a sudden change leaves he and you torn apart. Only your heart can forgive his mistakes, and he can only hope you give him your heart and open arms.
Relationships: DragonKingBakugou x Reader, Fantasy!Bakugou x Reader, Katsuki Bakugou x Reader
Kudos: 78





	Sæglópur

A first everything was normal, mundane even, with only the occasion visit by the imposing visitor she got every month or so. She would form a routine of mixing potions, grinding herbs, healing the wondering traveler or two and examining the oddities that seem to line every shelf in her home. When her illusory visitor came, he was gruff, demanding attention, blunt and had a inhumanly high libido. She had now been surprisingly excited when the thunderous sounds of his red dragon landing outside of her little cottage and she would rush out to see him dismount with a sac of rare treasures she always thanked him for. An odd conundrum she had, but what she had yet to solve was why he kept insisting she marry him.   
"Just be my bride." or "shut up and be my bride already." would be demanded by him every visit especially in the after glow of passion, or when she would impress him or do something simple to her but complex to him. 

It bad been months she had been without even a inkling of his presence in a ten mile radius from her home, and she had begun to think that these fleeting meetings meant little to him. Though why would he insist on marriage then? Why would he bring her things and protect her if an unwanted presence made its ways into the woods around her home? She shrugged and went back to her work. She was a well known healer in the valley and would have some villagers stumble into her cottage, however when one villager came to visit and he was there the villager was scared off and now not as many come now, but she didn't mind. Her life was quit and she liked it. 

Taking a moment from cracking open a geode on her work desk to look up with closed eyes at the warm sunlight streaming through the windows, she thought more about her strange company.   
He was strong as his dragon mount with a temper to match. Tribal markings on his arms and ornate beads and necklaces decorated his person as well as a furry main of white fur that ended with a flowing blood red cape. She had asked questions of his home and where he came from during his visits, and though he never told much, she had obtained better insight on her lover.   
She had gathered the following about him: He was dragon kin, which was a race of beings that held an ancient connection with the mythical fire breathers. He also had major parent issues and was staying away from home for the time being for a reason unknown to her. His name is Katsuki Bakugou and he had come from far away and quite literally fell into her life. 

His dragon collapsed from fatigue which she witnessed from the dusk sky and quickly grabbed her medical supplies, rushing out the door to find the wounded creature.   
Making it to the clearing deep in the woods, she saw the beaten and tattered pair of dragon and owner. Needless to say Katsuki had been hostile and pined her down moments after she began speaking. Her muffled explanation of her being a medic with the ability to heal and feed the pair made him release her, though his hostility did not falter in the moment of their relationship. She did as she said and healed and feed them both. Unknown to her, this was the moment Katsuki decided to learn more about this unabashedly caring soul.   
That was their first meeting and since that Katsuki had shown up every month with treasures, kisses, news, and his dragon who would nuzzle and lick her affectionately. He would stay for a week at most then leave, but not before making love to her every evening, the soreness in her legs and the warmth of her bed reminded her of him for many weeks after his departure, but eventually that ache is longing would always rise up to tear at her heart. 

A twinge of pain struck her thoughts out of her head, the present day cottage environment coming back into focus with the pain. She clutched her stomach as her toes curled with the onslaught of dagger like feeling in her torso. She leaned heavily on to the sink and doubled over, spilling bile into the makeshift appliance.   
The medication was bitter but being a healer did have its props; she could always heal herself with the materials around her.   
That evening her head spun and she emptied her stomachs again while a heavy haze came over her mind. The feeling of a soldering heat never left her, her body shook, head spun, she was constantly hungry and thirsty, and one day she found blood in her spit up. Her medicines were ineffective, lasting for a few minutes before the illness came back ten fold, she feared she would die. 

On the third day her shrieks and wails of pain woke her up and she curled tighter into a fetal position in her sheets. Her whole body shook and perspiration created a sheen on her body. Everything screamed in pain that resembled fire being injected into her veins, even her eyeballs hurt. Her head swam with nothing but darkness, fire, and pain. All she thought of was how she felt like dying and the sudden need to dunk herself in ice every day. At one point her own name was forgotten from her migraine filled head as she could do nothing but bear the brunt force of whatever was ailing her, the pain only mounted with each passing hour. She couldn't see anymore nor could she eat, her body rejected everything and one by one her senses started to fail leaving her feeling in the dark. This went on for one week, the loss of sight, taste, smell, hearing, and touch vanished from her being and at that moment of total darkness she feared she had died. 

The second week was filled with constant hunger, her revelry from withstanding the loss of all perception of self and reality was short lived as her mind began to rage like a hurricane, the sudden shift caused her mind to fail once more. She ate everything and anything and even began hunting in the wild forests around her home, though the day she woke up in the middle of the forest surrounded by dead animal carcasses did she realize that whatever was wrong with her was outside her realm of help, this wasn't natural and fear began to dance with the other emotions surging throughout her nervous system. She could not stop the heat under her skin, the pain in her limbs or the hunger, she could only succumb once more to the crushing sensations and the loneliness they brought. This week also had intense arousal periods that she couldn't come down from no matter what she tried. Her thoughts centered around Katsuki for some reason and an anger grew inside her aching belly towards the man. Her head throbbed every time the once loved morning light shown through her curtains but she wasn't sleeping or keeping track of the days. The end of the second week was when her vision started to come back. 

The third week was like the after math of a raging hurricane, deathly quite and scarred. She slowly opened an eye and found she could see but the vision was blurry again, yet oddly when she took her glasses off did she see clearer than ever. Details that no human could see she saw: the gleam in a spiders eye, the membrane of a butterfly wing, the swirling flames in the fire crystal Katsuki had found her. She heard the heartbeat of the birds flying by and the hopping of small rabbits in the bushes. She could smell every animal, herb and even upcoming thunderstorms miles away. She felt superhuman, but that factor terrified her and she did not trust her body to move.   
Red-sienna markings made three crescent shapes wrapped from the back of her neck to the front of her throat, other markings accented her eyes by making lines under them and then arching up from the corners of her eyes to small spots dappled across her shoulders, her canine teeth were sharp and her eyes were an glowing blue hue that resembled the ocean after a storm. 

After tracing her new skin for several moments and mentally battling with her untrusting new form, she got up on shaking legs to get a much needed drink but a pair of large bat like wings sprouted from her back. Her equipment flew was thrown from their positions on the wooden shelves from the sheer power of the wings and many things were toppled out of the windows. She panicked, and threw herself outside so to not damage anything else. The wings crunched painfully against the ground and seemed to have a mind of their own, fluttering, flapping slightly, and bending constantly. They were a darker shade of sienna but the under side of the sensitive membrane was a paler gradient of oranges and reds with flecks of gold here and there. They were beautiful, she admitted, but their origin made her naturally scared and confused. She imaged them folding and spreading out several times, but only managed to make them flick or twitch. She sighed and realized that there was not getting rid of this and resigned back to bed for a beastly spell of fatigue struck here suddenly. The wing's warmth encompassed her when she laid down, as they wrapped their mighty selves around her, and she slowly drifted to sleep. 

A calloused hand passed over her highly sensitive wings. The figure was mesmerized at the colors that bounced off the appendages from the light of the lowering sun. The women with the wings shot up in bed and the wings flew outward and promptly smacked the intruder in the face. The women cursed and threatened the invader before the wing was lowered to reveal Katsuki. He seemed withered and sad at seeing her, unusual to say the least. The women studied his face and saw the growing darkness in his eyes, his cherry eyes showed his regret as his mouth formed a tight line.   
"Katsuki? What the hell are you doing here? You haven't come around in months nor have you sent a raven or note, and suddenly I find you in my room." Katsuki says nothing but surprisingly he kneels in front of her and hangs his head. His back is tense and his nails dig into the fabric of his pants as silent tears threaten to fall from his cherry colored eyes. The women scenes these things and slowly, ever so slowly, moves her legs to either side of him and runs tentative fingers through his blonde locks.   
"What's wrong Katsuki?" Her tone was filled with pure concern and that made Katsuki tear up more. His hands remained planted in place but he dared to look up to see her, sienna wings spread out, the light of dusk glowing on her face, sapphire eyes sparkling, and red locks framing her face in a heavenly halo. Katsuki's ruby eyes widened at the sight and his mouth went dry, his mind registering the angelic sight before him and the sudden crushing shame he felt firm feeling so happy. His mind finally registered what she had asked of him and his gaze went down again.   
"You changed while I was gone. I was supposed to be here, I was supposed to help you!" He snarled at himself and his idiocy. His scowl faded when a soft gasp was heard above him. His eyes were on her in a moment to see the danger, to fight off the beast or intruder, but what he saw made his stomach flip. She had a hand over her mouth, eyes shocked and suddenly an anger passed in the form of a glinting sharpness in her eyes.   
"You knew this would happen?" She whispered and locked gazes with the man below her to keep him in place. His eyes darted around but she held her question out in the air for him to answer.   
"Yes." It was a whisper and barely auditable but she heard it and a seething boil bubbles over in her belly.   
"You knew? Did you know about the three weeks of absolute hell I went through! The pain and screaming, loss of appetite, senses, thirst?! Katsuki it hurt so much! I was in the dark, alone, in pain, without anyone. I suffered for three weeks and you knew?"   
He nodded and hung his head so low it touched the floor, the deep sinking feeling cut his gut open, his shame and regret spilling with the start tears he quickly wiped away. He hated himself for allowing this to happen, to put her through this without the absolute necessity he was during her time of need, but he wasn't there and he began to fear he would loose her forever now.   
"Than why the he'll didn't you come to see me? Dammit Katsuki." She paused to look into his rising gaze. Sadness, regret, and understanding was clear in them but her anger seemed to be stronger than her.   
"Get out of my house. Now!" She roared, rose from the bed to threateningly stand over him. He looked up at her in awe. She was ferocious when the last time he saw her she was merely a shy, dainty women, but this was a powerful regal women now. He rose slowly, though taller, he played the submissive side and displayed himself as such, meek and no threatening. He looked at her pleadingly but seeing her glare and bared fangs, he made his way to the door. He paused on the precipice of the door to look back.   
"When you're ready, I'll explain everything to you, my bride." His once powerful command of a voice was now a hesitant gravely whisper.   
"I'm not your bride nor would I ever want to be. Get out." Her response was immediate and without hesitation, the ice in her tone made Katsuki freeze. A frigid hand grasped Katsuki's heart and those words would have made his knees buckle then and there but his pride made him scowl and slam the door shut, the force rattled the withered door frame. 

Katsuki simply ran. He ran hard and fast through the woods as fast as possible to a secluded area where he could scream, punch, slice and demolish the poor foliage around him in his overwhelming state of anger and sorrow, his trail of destruction was accompanied by the sudden flood of tears in his eyes.   
An hour later the great dragon kin leader, who valiantly won battles and wars, who lead his people to sanctuary had been reduced to a sweating heap on the grass. His pants became sobs and he curled into himself. He knew it was his fault. She had no idea the changes would happen, or the pain they would bring, but he did. Those changes were supposed to happen a week after he returned this evening but coming to find what has occupied had his world turned over. He was supposed to comfort her, he was to tend to her needs both mental and physical. He was the one who was supposed to be bonded to her through this comforting period and he destroyed his hopes of becoming her mate. He remembered the hate in her words and eyes, the image of them in his mind caused a shudder to tap up his spine. 

The Earth continued to move though for time never showed sympathy, even to the defeated and hurting. The birds sang in the morning and the wolves howled at night. The now dragon turned women warded off any and all signs of anyone, especially Katsuki. Her world was turned around completely at the arrival of her new wyvarian form. The wings were the main issue but she had managed to understand the fundamentals of folding them in and out upon her command. She never tried to fly, in fact she tried to rid herself of all things associated with the dragon kin but no matter where she went or whom she saw, Katsuki's sent followed her and she couldn't bring herself to cut the wings off.   
His presence never left the surrounding woodlands of her home, his heat, his gaze, his sent was always found or felt and it both angered and oddly soothed her.   
One evening, after a pointless trip to the market for meat and spices, she found a mighty boar cooked and wrapped on her front steps along with the spices she searched for. She simply scoffed and sent a prolonged glare into the woods then she stepped over the bounty and shut her door.   
The meals never stopped coming and they were always large, voluptuous, and plentiful. One day it was elk with exotic fruits, another it was goat from the far away Dunskin mountains and the cheese they produce. Each she rejected with an upturn of her chin and a loud slam of the door. 

Her mind often thought of how Katsuki could manage such gathering but the image of his red dragon of a mount reminded her of the unlimited areas he could explore. He wasn't one for gestures to benefit others nor did he ever seem to even care about others. He remained stoic, bold, brass, but now he seemed to provide rather than horde. The bounties she had kicked aside were never wasted, he would gather them up in defeat and eat them himself or store them for later, and they we're always replaced with something more by him.  
Her slumber was ripped from her and a panting sob left her throat, tears trickled down her cheek as she shook. Her dreams were filled with his longing gaze, his saddened stature and in this dream her entire being seemed to feel his sadness and regrets. She shook her head to clear it and then suddenly, almost instantly, she could feel a close familiar presence at her doorstep. She did not move to open it, her realization of who it was obvious, and simply resigned to return to an angry sleep. 

A heavy sigh passed her lips as she saw another one of the gifts on her door step. It was a elk again but a parcel of rare herbs and a fur coat that matched Katsuki's cloak was added. She tightened her grip on her pack and looked around the woods. Once she felt the familiar feeling of a piercing gaze on her and she met the gaze, but her eyes held no malice this time. Her shoulders slumped and her gaze went back to the gift and, with difficulty, she hauled the prize inside to prepare it for her dinner, the coat hugging her frame and enveloping it's warmth around her. 

In the underbrush lay a wide grinning Katsuki. His many weeks of hunting rare and prized beasts and treasures had not been in vain after all. A revealed and warm presence swelled in his chest upon seeing her accept his gift. His anger was pressing his annoyance when she continued to reject his hard caught kills and expensive gifts, but the drowning regret and grief he felt extinguished those flames. He practically sprinted back to Kirishima, the dragon in the clearing to tell him the news. The dragon snorted and rested his head on the grass as he had been sleeping peacefully before Katsuki stomped on his snout to awaken the great fire breather. Katsuki felt a new sense of accomplishment as he prepped himself for the long night of patrolling the woods around her home and guarding the home as well, to then travel far away in the early morning to hunt for her again. This was simply all he could do at the moment. He had failed her, and so he could only hope for her to forgive him, and by the gods was he going to try. 

One particularly dark and moonless evening, Katsuki was hauling a new kill to her door when he spotted a bowl, small and wooden, on a rock near the front step. His confusion was evident but he carefully placed the kill down and wrapped the jewels he found in thick cotton and spider webs, the large ruby he found he took special care in wrapping. He peered into the bowl and found a filling stew inside, it smelled like heaven to him and he let the warmth of the bowl warm his chilled hands. His gaze traveled to her bedroom window and found a pair of blue eyes peeking from the curtains. A small smile passed his lips and he toasted the bowl up to her before drinking it all swiftly. He treasures the small smile she gave him before disappearing once more. The warmth of the stew along with a feeling of appreciation filled his heart again and he places the bowl down and headed back to the clearing to start a fire. Maybe, just possibly, he was regaining her trust, but one love struck fool could only hope. 

This continued for three weeks, the bowl filled with her cooking and he coming to eat and then leave. Each time he would drink it all and always look for her face. Sometimes he found it, other times he did not, but he always eat like a starving wolf and placed the bowl down for tomorrow's supper. He never ate anything else after eating her food and so this cycle continued for several months. Just him, an offering, and her fleeting gaze that would gradually stay longer each night.   
After this long period of silence and gazing did they start to speak from the open window of her bedroom. During those nightly meetings is when something new happened and a burst of new sweet emotion filled her harmed heart. His presence was missed rather than dreaded, his gaze she practically longed for and she began looking out onto the horizon for his steed around the time supper was to be made. She began rethinking their argument and her banning him from her home. It was her turn to feel regret and once she understood that her life would simply be less bright and lush without him is when she decided to make a common moment between them into a magnanimous rejoining of his part in her life. 

Katsuki made his way to the worn and familiar path his constant footsteps had made in the soil leading to her home. He had memorized all the trees and shrubs leading from the clearing to her home and each time he would do a perimeter sweep before going for his daily supper. Only this night he found not a bowl, but an open door. It's recognizable face hung open and a golden light flowed out of the opening like an celestial gateway. He cautiously approached until his boot steps echoed on the wooden porch. His gaze wavered between hers and the food in her hands. She stood in the doorframe holding his bowl of supper and when he came close enough she handed it to him, but when he went to take it her grip did not loosen. Their intense gazes, one blue and the other red, locked and a connection deeper and more unbreakable then anything formed. She slowly steps backwards into the home with him following after her. He had finally regained her love and he sealed their bond that night with her wrapped tightly in his arms and her body pressed close to his in a intimate connection only they would experience between one another until the day when they both returned to the external flame.   
They're days would been lived and loved with one another until the very end   
And so it stayed as such.


End file.
